


Everything Ends In Ice

by Amirah_1



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate ending to Antarctica scene, Alternate film ending, Bunny didn't forget, Death, Implied Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mild Blood, Victims of love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirah_1/pseuds/Amirah_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fight with Pitch, Jack couldn't save even himself after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Ends In Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H. Who knows why](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H.+Who+knows+why).



> Another transfer from my Fanfiction.net account. The white lily, stolen glances, and final lines on the tombstone are new additions, as well as some corrected spelling and paragraphing errors.

He lay there, bruised from the fall, coughing. He retched, and coughed hard, red splattering the snow. He was... dying, he was sure of it.

Sudden movement made him look over, painfully rolling his head. " Bunny..."

" Jack, oh my god..." Bunnymund climbed out of the Warren tunnel and literally ran, his decision to forgive, to ask Jack for his side of the story, leading to this...

 " What _happened_? Who did this?" Bunnymund screamed, gently picking up Jack's head. He coughed, every movement pain, and closed his eyes. " Bunny... it's ok..."

Bunnymund knelt, holding Jack's head on his furry lap, cradling it.

" You're gonna be ok...we just... we just need to..."

Jack coughed again, blood trailing down his cheek. " Bunny..." He looked up, eyes grey and clouded. " Just...promise me..."

" Anything! " Bunnymund cried, fighting tears: he loved this stupid, reckless moron... he really did. " Promise me you'll... stop Pitch... save... the children..." He wheezed, his voice soft, fading.

" I promise... I promise..."

Jack sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes. " Good..." He smiled, looking up at Bunnymund. " Later... Cottontail.." He coughed, and stilled, his chest as silent and still as ice.

" Jack...? Jack!" Bunnymund gently shook him, but it was too late: he was gone. " Jack... no... " Tears escaped, splashing onto Jack's sweater. " I loved you, you stupid gumby! " He sobbed. " Oh god, I loved you.."

He sat there, holding Jack, crying over missed chances, lost opportunities, stolen glances that hinted at something more, until the sun had set, and a deathly chill began to set in over the ice.

He couldn't leave him: not to rot in the cold and ice.

With tears leaking from his eyes, his ears folded down, Bunnymund carried Jack to the tunnel, and hopped in. A white lily grew on the spot the tunnel vanished from.

To this day, there is a special area of the Warren Bunnymund has closed off from the hustle and bustle of egg production. Snow falls gently here, a gift from North.It covers a weeping willow, icicles tinkling in its many fronds, almost sounding like laughter in the winds.

Beneath it, a bench of ice, and a simple stone.

Years later, even after Pitch's defeat, when egg production was done for the day, Bunnymund would go to this tree, and sit on the bench, thinking of the good times, and the distant past. He then lays a Winter lilly on the grave, and leaves, wiping a tear away. On the stone, engraved in Toothiana's beautiful script, are these words:

**Jack Overland Frost: Snow Miser**

**He was always snowballs and funtimes, to the very end.**

**He will not be forgotten so long as children laugh in the Winter winds.**


End file.
